


The Club

by TheWanderingJade



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluffy, Swing Dancing, just a little drabble, nonsense really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingJade/pseuds/TheWanderingJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers loves his music, and is pretty good at finding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random little drabble on an idea I had after listening to The Andrews Sisters. And sort of continues the line of Knock, though there's no smut at all in this one.

The Club

 

Things changed, seventy years in the deep freeze and there was a lot Steve Rogers didn’t understand when he came back. Social mannerisms, technology, whatever people meant when they said Brazilian (he was still pretty sure he preferred his definition of that…), but he found solace in music.

For two months after waking up, when he had time, Steve Rogers spent many a night immersing himself in songs he remembered from the last time he had been around. He had to stifle the chuckle when he overheard the surprised whispers of those who had overheard the music leaking from his place. There was something that never seemed to change, people still liked to talk; he guessed they always would.

It was just as funny to him when they talked because he stopped with the music; they wondered if he was just depressed, feeling out of sorts, lost in time. Places changed with time, he knew that better than most, but people at the core, he saw, usually did not.

They didn’t guess though, those chatty neighbors of his, that the music had stopped at home, because he (when he could, when he had time) went out to seek it. There was a club in Brooklyn, he was pretty sure he recognized the corner store; it had been a deli once, hadn’t it? It seemed to be a sister club to the one he had found in [Queens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1648397).

He blended in with the crowd, he was sure someone he worked with would have described the scene as hipster fodder; but he didn’t really care, though he was well aware some of the crowd would describe themselves as rockabilly. He let it go; he didn’t really care much what they called themselves (not entirely true) as long as there wasn’t any trouble, he had enough trouble in his life.

His leather jacket, tidy shirt, and jeans didn’t draw much notice, though he waved in greeting to a few of the locals he had befriended. He had been coming to the club long enough to have seen plenty of swing nights, retro nights, and know if he was lucky, he might just be able to see a group of singers that some of his friends had been raving about.

If he wished his old friends could see him now, not ignored on the sidelines for many dances, he figured it was a desire that would always linger but he was better off not focusing on for too long. The band took a short break and the dance floor cleared somewhat, he listened to his friends, amused by their antics and their constant attempts to outdo each other on the dance floor (despite the fact that they had all taken the same lessons).

“There they are!” The seemingly futile argument was ignored as one of the girls, Ana pointed to the stage, where the band had filtered back to. She was pointing to a trio of young women dressed in replica uniforms he recognized; he had not been privy to seeing the Andrews Sisters in person, but he had heard the songs and caught a few clips here and there. This trio was not related to the original, but rather a group of friends, from what he had been told, that when schedules allowed did fair justice to the Andrews Sisters’ catalog. They started with a favorite, which brought a smile to his face as he saw the sharply dressed man stepped forward and hold up a bugle to do the bugle call.

 

 

 

> **Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy (of Company B)**
> 
> The Andrews Sisters
> 
>  
> 
> _He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way_
> 
> _He had a boogie style that no one else could play_
> 
> _He was the top man at his craft_
> 
> _But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft_
> 
> _He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille_
> 
> _He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_
> 
> _They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam_
> 
> _It really brought him down because he could not jam_
> 
> _The captain seemed to understand_
> 
> _Because the next day the cap’ went out and drafted a band_
> 
> _And now the company jumps when he plays reveille_
> 
> _He’s the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

Steve watched, clapping along to the beat as the group went through the paces of the song, jumping when they mentioned the company jumping to the bugler’s rhythm and keeping their steps in tune with the time period for the song. Steve knew he was over seventy years into the future, but for a fleeting moment he let himself feel at home.

 

 

> _A-root, a-toot, a-toot-diddelyada-toot_
> 
> _He blows it eight-to-the-bar, in boogie rhythm_
> 
> _He can't blow a note unless the bass and guitar is playin' with 'im_
> 
> _He makes the company jump when he plays reveille_
> 
> _He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

The three women were all smiles, one raven haired, one with blonde hair, and the third’s hair was deep brown though he suspected she had reddish tints to it. They were all stunning and yet his eyes were often drawn to the brunette, probably because she wore bright red lipstick, unlike her companions whose lipstick was a shade lighter.

 

 

 

> _He was some boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_
> 
> _And when he plays the boogie woogie bugle he was busy as a “bzzz” bee_
> 
> _And when he plays he makes the company jump eight-to-the-bar_
> 
> _He’s the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

Steve noticed the mischievous glint in all their eyes as they settled into the song as if they had always done it. They were charming and it showed that they really enjoyed themselves on stage as they winked, smiled, shimmied and he got the idea that the three were friends for good reason, and that they had something up their sleeves.

 

 

> _Toot toot toot-diddelyada, Toot-diddelyada, toot-toot_
> 
> _He blows it eight-to-the-bar_
> 
> _He can't blow a note if the bass and guitar isn't with 'im_
> 
> _Aah-and the company jumps when he plays reveille_
> 
> _He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

 

The brunette with the bright red lipstick did a turn away from her friends grabbing a bugle with a pink bow on it from a waiting stool; jumping into the solo with the man from before. Steve felt his eyebrows shoot to his hairline, of all the things he had expected, this certainly wasn’t one of them. The woman was just as skilled as any of the men in the band, and it was clear from her confidence that she often took on this role. The hoots and cheers around him, however told him that people waited for her to join in with the band as much as they awaited the group to have time to perform together.

 

 

> _He puts the boys to sleep with boogie every night_
> 
> _And wakes 'em up the same way in the early bright_
> 
> _They clap their hands and stamp their feet_
> 
> _Because they know how he plays when someone gives him a beat_
> 
> _He really breaks it up when he plays reveille_
> 
> _He's boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_
> 
> _Dat-da da-do-do da-dup_
> 
> _Dat-da da-do-do da-dup_
> 
> _Dat-da da-do-do da-dup_
> 
> _Dat-da da-do-do da-dup_
> 
> _Ha-ha-hand the company jumps when he plays reveille_
> 
> _He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

They finished the song as a duo, their brunette friend finishing the song with the band and her trumpet. Steve cheered and clapped as loud as anyone else there; grinning as he wondered if he could talk to them later, there was something familiar about some of the band members and the singers were intriguing themselves.

Soon enough the set was in full swing as they went into another song, this time Steve joined in the dancing as Ana grabbed his hand and he wouldn’t disappoint. If he wished Bucky was only there with him, he didn’t dwell, it wasn’t the place for it.

By the time they had gone into a sung version of In the Mood, Steve was intrigued and not as plagued by ghosts. The band doubled the song, going into the instrumental version before he has proper time to register that he’s sharing dances with the singers now.  First the raven haired girl, then the blonde and ending the song with the brunette; there was something oddly familiar about her and before he could put it into perspective she asked him if he’d like a drink.

He followed them to a side patio; he noted that though they were all fanning themselves only the brunette had shed the uniform top of their costumes. Opting to stay in an undershirt she had under it, even as she pulled her curly hair up into a messy bun; laughing and making faces as her friends scolded her when she tried to get them to take her shirt.

“You can definitely keep up with us still…though shouldn’t it be Commander by now?” There was a glint of mischief in her brown eyes that reminded Steve of someone, but he couldn’t place his finger on it just yet.

“Bureaucracy, still not as quick as one would think. Thanks though, for the vote of confidence, I think.” He chuckled as she finally succeeded in getting a friend to take her shirt, settling on the bench where he joined her.

“I don’t mean it as being rude; trust me, Captain you’d know if I was trying to be rude. They call me Angie, by the way.” There was an ease to her that he knew had to be due to her age, or maybe it was just her confidence.

“Nice to meet you Angie, and you can just call me Steve, it is my name. Nice work with that bugle, by the way.” Something about her triggered his memory; he was just not sure what it was. He was almost sure he had seen that smile before, or the way her eyebrow arched as she assessed him.

“Fair enough, Steve, and thanks. My great uncle taught me…well, he was my grandmother’s brother in law, same difference really. Anyway, he was a bugle boy during the war, or so he used to tell us.” Angie grinned and brought her glass to her lips, watching him closely.

“Ah, so it’s a family talent. Well I’m glad I caught you girls, I’ve been hearing about you for long enough that I’m glad I’ve not been disappointed.” Steve felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he recognized the shrewd look Angie gave him before replying.

“I personally would hate to disappoint you, Steve and if I ever did so…please inform me so I may remedy it at once…” It was the way she raised her eyebrows at the end, leaned in just a bit, and smirked at him that he was positive while it was mostly teasing there was an underlying note of truth to her words. He wasn’t sure which part of it though, and though she was a lovely girl, he wasn’t in the mood to pursue the topic and find out.  Not now, anyway.

“I’m starting to think you couldn’t, Angie. So what do you say, are you lovely girls sticking around for some more dancing?” He watched as they glanced at each other and he realized they had gone into quick Spanish though they finished the conversation before he could tune in properly.

“Depends, are you asking for a dance?” He watched her finish what he recognized as flat coke, before offering her his hand. She stood with him and as they neared the door again he felt her pause.

Turning to her in question, eyebrow arched he caught her watching him, a slightly odd look on her face he couldn’t place. Her brows were furrowed, her face otherwise relaxed though before she spoke he caught the corner of her red lipstick covered lips twitch into a smirk.

“You’re a good man, Steve Rogers…a good man with a good swing.” The smirk turned to a smile and he rewarded her with a laugh as she moved again towards the hall.

Nights like this, the club beat dancing around his apartment in his underwear by a long shot. And maybe if she said it enough times…he’d believe it to be true too.


End file.
